The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle drive or running guide system in which the vehicle is guided through a plurality of check points arranged along a planned running route.
Conventionally, in driving along a predetermined route in a sightseeing area or the like, the vehicle is often diverted from the route even when driving with reference to a map if the route has never been experienced by the driver.